Please Harry
by hollyhocks09
Summary: The war is over and Draco and Harry are in a perfect relationship. Well, apart from the fact that Harry is cheating and Draco knows it. What happens when Harry finally tries to make it work, and Draco gets some independence? M for langue and graphic hints
1. Chapter 1

"Please Harry, just this once, you work so hard at the office, I'm sure-" Harry and Draco were standing in their kitchen both men breathing hard, "No draco," Harry yelled as he slammed his coffee mug down. "I come home every other night, on the dot at six, they want me to work late one day a week, they could easily want me to do more." That was the threat that always made Draco back off, They had a fight like this, a major, about once every other month.

After the war harry got his dream job as an arour straight off the bat, now three years later, he was in a commented relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy. They had got together after Harry contacted Draco, something his shirk had told him would be good for him. And it was, Draco had fallen for Harry almost from their first meeting and he had managed to bring Harry out of his depression surprisingly quickly.

It wasn't that Harry didn't love draco, he did, and it wasn't that there sex life wasn't great, because it was. But…a few months ago Harry had been sent to tail an alleged dark wizard, he wasn't worried about it, it was pretty routine. What he hadn't been counting on was Amelia. Amelia was the total opposite of Draco, although they were both stunningly beautiful. Amelia was dark and curvy, she had long black, silky hair, tanned skin and chocolate eyes. Amelia was also extremely dominant in bed, often telling harry how much she wanted to make him orgasm, and then simply…doing it. Harry was getting hard just thinking about it actually. Draco was wonderful, but...it felt so great knowing someone just couldn't wait until they had him.

Draco had been talking, but harry hadn't been listing. "Draco." He barked. "I am going to work now, I will be back at 11, don't wait up, don't make dinner, I wont be here. " Harry could see his lover's bottom lip trembling, but he didn't care at the moment. "But it's-" "It's not like you do real work, you don't know what its like." Harry knew that was uncalled for, Draco had looked for work after the war but people just wouldn't employ him. In the end they decided he should be a freelance writer and take care of the house while Harry was away. Draco's eyes started to tear up, and harry knew he wouldn't be able to take it if he started to cry, so he shot Draco one last heated look and walked out the door.

"I love you" Draco said softly when he heard the door slam after Harry. For Draco it was obvious. Harry started to come home smelling of sex and reeking of some women's perfume, he even saw lipstick stains on Harry's clothes some times. And when he causally asked Ron Weasly,(they got on…amicably) about Harry's "over time" Ron didn't know anything about it. But he LOVED Harry, he really really did, he woke up every morning grateful that he was next to him, and 6 nights of the week he snuggled up to harry as feel asleep, thinking that his life couldn't get any better than it was then. Harry made him so happy, and harry deserved to be happy too…and if going to some fucking slut made him happy than Draco should just deal. It had been going on for 7 months now. Harry didn't remember the exact dates of anything, but Draco always did. 7 months, 21 days and (Draco looked up at the clock) 14 hours, and 28 minutes ago that Draco found out. Draco sniffed and closed his eyes, "malfoys do NOT cry" He said under his breath. He looked around his kitchen, spotless as always. He smiled as his eyes wandered to the photographs on the wall. They were all of Harry and him, smiling, laughing. Draco's favorite one was of the two of them ice skating. Harry had never done it before, so it kept falling and draco had to hold him up. They looked so happy, it was only a few months after they met, but even then Draco knew that he wanted to be with Harry forever. He thought Harry had wanted it too, but as he looked at the snow falling outside the small window, he wasn't so sure.

Harry had an uneventful day at work, and left at six as he did every day. He was already smiling to himself as he aparated to his normal spot, a nice, dark, parking lot and got in to his car. Amelia was a muggle women, which made some things a lot easier for Harry(he didn't have to worry about her knowing about draco, and blackmailing him…) but it meant he couldn't aparate into her front room. So, he brought a nice, shiny car, a green Porsche. At first the green reminded Harry of Draco, and he felt a pang of guilt, but that guilt quickly got smaller and smaller. Anyways, Harry mused as he started the engine, its not like im hurting Draco…well not that badly anyways. And it _is_ a bit clingy of him not to let me work over time, it's not like he knows about all of this.

"Ame," Harry said as she opened the door for him. She lived in a small house in the country, again, so unlike him and Draco… "I see your wearing my earrings" He reached up and stoked her ear. Harry had brought her diamond and sapphire earrings, with a matching necklace "and the necklace too" His hand dropped to the pendant, which hung in-between her two beautiful breasts. She giggled at him. "Harry, at least come inside before you do that" she took his hand and pulled him in to her front room. "I've missed you" She breathed. "you two" he replied, although, that was mostly a lie, he only really thought about her when he was board and horny...and Draco wasn't there. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her, hard, his hands had cupped her breasts and she undoing the bottons on his top. Harry moved his moth from her lips to her neck and se moaned. "Harry, you have to leave early today." "What?" He stopped grouping her. She looked apologetically at him. "My parents what to see me, they have made a reservation at a restrant and everything." "but babe..."he whined. "I know… but I can see you next week, maybe you can see me twice?"She gave him that smile, the one she knew he couldn't refuse. "yeah, all right…"He grinned foolishly back, Draco wouldn't mind…just this once. "now, I've been missing you…" she let her dress fall to the floor and Harry grinned as he saw that she was wearing the underwhere he got her, pink and silver lace, well worth the money. He had no idea how Draco hadn't noticed the vast amounts of money that disappeared from their joint account (he did of coarse), but in that moment he was very glad Draco didn't know.

She knew. Amelia knew that she was Harry's bit on the side, it was too clear, the extra expensive gifts, the coming every week at the same time. Sometimes she felt bitter, like she was a whore selling her self. But she did it anyways. Some of the time, she thought about him having a cold, bitter, ugly wife at home and felt good that he was getting some love somewhere. And then sometimes she thought about him having a happy wife, with kids, a home, and a cat, and she felt so bad. But when she approached him, she honestly thought he was single.

They lay in bed together, both looking very pleased with themselves. Amelia rolled over on her side, the bra and panties on the floor forgotten. "I need to get going Harry." He moaned, he looked very attractive, naked and next to her. "All right…" He kissed her on her nose and the smiled. He dressed quickly and she watched him, stretching like a cat. He kissed her good bye, and promised he'd call , he'd think about her, he'd miss her. He wouldn't really and they both knew it. His heart was with Draco, not her. He smiled as he got in to his car, thinking about Draco running to great him, ecstatic that he wasn't home as late as usual.

Harry was just placing his key in the lock of his home when he heard voices. He put his ear to the door and strained to hear. "How could you let him do this Draco?" It sounded like Blaise. The only response was crying, harry hoped in his heart of hearts that it was not Draco. " I mean…" But the rest of the sentace was too muffled to hear. Harry quickly reached in to his pocket and extracted an extendable ear, he was in the habit of keeping one with him at all times. As quickly as he could he untangled it and put it in place. "He makes me so happy-" this was Draco, and Harry smiled softly. "he should be happy too, and if…doing this make him happy that should be enough for me" Draco was taking uneven, shaky breaths. "But…its not." "Draco, Harry isn't good enough for you" _Gee thanks Blaise,_ harry thought. "He doesn't love you" _Yes. I. do._ Harrys blood was boiling now and he was ready too bang open the door but a yell from draco stopped him. "JUST BECAUSE HE IS CHEATING ON ME DOESN'T MEAN HE DOESN'T LOVE ME" "fuuuuck" Harry muttered, he turned his back to the door and slid down it. "Draco can you hear yourself?" Blaise asked, by now he was rubbing Draco softly on his back, and Draco was curled up in to a small ball on the couch. His friend had always done that, ever since they were little kids. "if I can't please him or whatever, it's my fault." Harry's insides were shriveling up and his breathing was becoming laboured. "Oh Draco, I wish I could make you see how wrong you are…how long have you known about this now?" "7 months 21 days and-" there was a pause-"four hours." Tears were running down Harry's face and he had buried his face in his knees, he felt a sob trying to rip its way out of his mouth, but he fought it down; he didn't want to be caught.

"I miss him…sooo much." Draco's voice cracked and harry moaned quietly. "I know you do, I know you do." There was silence for a moment, until Blaise broke it again. "but...there has to be a point where you leave him, a breaking point…he doesn't even notice you anymore." "Yes he does" Draco whined. "When was the last time he complimented you?" A pause "or thanked you?" Another pause. "Its your birthday Draco" _shit_. Harry thought_, shit , shit, shit, I had totally_ _forgotten_, he wanted to punch something, to scream at his own stupidity. He felt as if his worl was being ripped apart. "He didn't even wish me a happy birthday" Draco sobbed "He couldn't give up his stupid fucking whore for one night, for your own birthday. How much money has he spent on her now?" "Its his money, he _is _the one who earns a living." "How much Draco?" Blaise asked softly, but firmly. "A lot" Draco whispered "I don't know, I don't want to know...he bought her two dozen roses the other day." "are you sure they were for her?" Draco laughed bitterly. "Well I didn't get them." Harry's whole body started to shake outside the door, now crying as hard as Draco, "Oh Draco…im so sorry." The three men just sat there, lost in their thoughts. "Look Blaise" Draco sounded horse, but he had stopped crying, harry hadn't. "I know its getting late, and you have stuff to do at ten, I understand that you need to go." Blaise bit his lip and Harry held his breath. "Really?" He asked "Of coarse, you've come here every Thursday since this started, your a good mate." "Well.." Blaise started awkwardly "You'll just have to pay me back later, wont you?" "Corse mate, bye." "Thanks, take care of yourself Draco." "I will." "Night" "Night." There was a soft pop, and Blaise was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Ive tried to work on the things you guys said I needed to work on, and I hope you like this one just as much…or more. Thanks again. Oh and lots of people said stuff about grammar and spell checking, I do try but I hate grammar. I think I did this one a little better, but does anyone want to be my beta? That would be really nice. And someone asked if I were a new author and the answer is yes. Also, you guys have some great ideas, and I may use them for a different story, but that's not wear this one is going to go. x

"Hey love." Harry said, trying to be as cheerful as he could, he had a glamor on and no one would be able to tell that just a few moments ago he had been crying. Draco whipped around, and for a second, Harry could see his tear stained face, but then-"HARRY" Draco yelled. Draco launched himself at his lover, attaching himself to him. He could smell the perfume and the sex, but he didn't care, Harry was here, Harry was home early, Harry, for once, and had chosen Draco over her. He felt as if there were fireworks going off in his stomach, in his blood, and he wanted to sing. "Hey." Draco had his face in Harry's neck, but he could still hear the others guy's smile. "did you miss me?" "Yes" Draco squealed, squeezing him tightly. Harry could feel the happiness oozing out of Draco, and he clutched him tighter. "Well, I missed you too." And he meant it. "I know its late, I did try to get out earlier." _No you didn't, you whined about getting out this early _but he shoved that thought aside, now was not the time. "Thank you." Draco's breathing was unsteady, and it racked Harry with guilt, _please don't start crying again, I don't think I can handle that. _"So anyways, " Harry cleared his thought. "Happy birthday, I-" "YOU REMEMBERED!" Draco's voice was muffled by Harry's top, but Harry could still feel ringing in his ears. "of course I did, March the seventh!" Harry felt a slight wetness on his skin and maneuvered the two so that they were sitting on the couch, Draco on Harry's lap. "I thought that we could go out for dinner? I have a surprise for you." Draco beamed, hardly daring to believe what Harry was saying, that harry was even here. "Oh harry, your wonderful, your amazing, your perfect, im the luckiest man alive!" "Oh, I think I am the luckiest man alive." He kissed Draco on the back of the head and patted him on the back "Now why don't you get ready for dinner, I still have a floo call I have to make." "Oh Harry I love you." "I love you too Draco, sooo much" Draco slid off of Harry's lap and practically ran to their room.

Draco wanted to dance, to sing, Harry had remembered! He couldn't believe it, it just felt too good to be true. Harry was a wonderful man, and Draco felt nothing but love for him at that moment. "Now…what do I ware?" He picked up a pair of skinny jeans, Harry's favorite on him and smiled. "Its probably going to be too formal for that..." In the end, Draco decided on a pale blue top that set his eyes off perfectly, and a pair of black trousers. To this, he added his colane, eye liner, and a _very_ delicate lipstick. Thankfully his face had cleared, so he didn't have to use a glamour . "Hey Harry?" Draco called out, "I'm ready, shall we go?" "Um, er, wait, don't come out…" Draco waited impatiently. "Ok, lets go" Harry called out a moment later. Harry hadn't changed- he had been too busy getting reservations at Draco's favorite restrant, and getting a surprise for him, as well-So he was still in a black button up top with trousers matching Draco, he looked slightly scruffy, but smolderingly sexy. "You look beautiful." Harry said as he put his hand around Draco's waist. Draco beamed at him.

"Oh Harry! You remembered." "Of coarse I did." Harry truly had remembered, the two of them had been to 'La Chateuex Anglais' (a place known for its exceptional fine dining and piano playing) a few months ago and Draco had adored it. "I have a reservation in the name of Potter, please" Harry said as he approached the Maître de "But of coarse, sir." He made a slight bow to the couple and led them to a secluded table for two.

"So," Harry said after they had both placed their orders, "I have a surprise for you ." He lent forwards and captured Draco's hand with his own. Draco had been feeling pure happiness, which now moved to elation. "Oh Harry." He breathed, "tonight been so wonderful." Harry let out a giggle, "its barely started yet." He brought Draco's hand to his lips and they smiled for a moment they just listened to each others breathing, against the back drop of the piano. "I don't have anything for you to open, sorry, but I do have some things I hope you will enjoy. " Draco smiled broadly at him and interlaced their fingers. "Firstly, I thought we could go on holiday. I booked us a two week cruise, it goes around Asia; china and Japan, among other places..i can change it if you want-" for some reason harry had suddenly become extremely nervous, he knew it was unlikely, but at any moment Draco could tell him he knew about the affair, he could leave him… "Oh Harry ." Draco breathed, "its perfect." Harry beamed, they had been on weekends away before, but never a major holiday, They fell in to easy conversation about the holiday, each man ecstatic about the turn in events. _I never really liked her anyways_…harry mused…_the sex was good though…I wonder if I can talk Draco into being more dominant…he is so wonderful though, I probably shouldn't push my luck…_

Harry and Draco lay in bed that night, limbs entwined and breathing hard, after an amazing evening out to dinner, they had amazing sex together. Draco nuzzled harry closer and harry smiled to himself squeezing Draco. "I hope you've had a happy birthday Draco." "Oh, I have Harry." The other man yawned at him, Harry took a deep breath. "also, I, well, I think that I can stop doing over time at the ministry." Draco gasped and looked Harry in the eyes. "Really, Harry? Really, really?" "Yes really, really, I love you, nothing is more, important than you, and if it makes you this upset that I do over time, then I wont." "Oh Harry, I love you."

Harry had managed to organize the holiday for the next week and Draco had spent the whole time packing, planning and getting generally excited. Draco smiled as he folded one of Harry's tops and placed it in their trunk, his mind wandered back to a convocation he and Blaise had, had when Draco told him what Harry had done. Blaise liked the idea of a holiday, but the other gift…Had made him furious…"Can you hear yourself Draco?" Blaise had scolded him "You shouldn't feel grateful he decided to stop cheating on you, you should be angry he even did it in the first place. I can't believe you'd just let him walk all over you like that. You deserve so much better, what happened to you?" Draco stopped packing and lay back on the hard wood floor of their bedroom. What had happened to him? He started to think about Harry's affair, about how he should be angry, about how he should be worth more than that to Harry because Harry sure as hell was worth more than that to him. But he stopped. He never thought about it, it was just too painful, he would rather burry his head in the sand than acknowledge a problem with Harry. In the short run, it hurt less. He felt a knot of anxiety in his stomach and went in to the kitchen to find Harry. "Hey Babe" He said to Draco. "Are you ready to go?" Harry was leaning against the counter in dark jeans and a green top, "pretty much, I just came out for a hug." Draco moved towards Harry who smiled and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. "I still love the way you smell" Harry said in to Draco's hair. "Mmm you are so sweet." "Come on, I'll help you pack."

A few hours later they had arrived at the ship, and it was a beautiful, Draco had been all around the world with his family and he could tell Harry had not spared any expense. The ship was huge, gleaming, and new, so new in fact that this was its maiden voyage. It was 14 stories high, with two pools, three restraints and a climbing wall, among other things. In huge blue and yellow letters it had the words "The Dragon of the seas" on the side. Since Harry had booked the royal suite- the most expensive suite on the ship-they got to skip the security lines and go straight in. It was totally idyllic. Their rooms were spacious and exquisite. The first room was dominated by a grand piano and a bar, with plush white couches that had gold highlights. Everything was handpicked especially for its class and taste, and you could tell it. "Wow" Harry breathed as he walked in to the room, he had never been in anything this luxurious. "Like it babe?" Draco wrapped his arms around harry and smiled at Harry who was still gazing in the room. Draco could defiantly appreciate it, but he was more used to it than Harry. "I have never been in anything this…" After a pause Draco smiled "Perfect?" "Well," said Harry "I've been in you." Draco gasped in mock offence and giggled as he felt his arse being squeezed. "and you're perfect" Harry continued as he licked Draco's ear. "Mmm" the paler boy moaned "let's check out the bedroom" The next room was just as impressive, with gold wall paper and a king sized bed with deep red silk sheets, there was also a dressing room complete with a full wall mirror, but both men were too busy to notice. Draco's hand was already up his lovers tight white top and he felt himself being lowered to the bed. Harry immediately straddled him, pulling his top off. Harry loved Draco's chest, it was perfectly carved and his nipples were especially pale, and especially inviting, he used to love sucking and biting them until they were bright red. Harry was just lowering his mouth to one of them when there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it" Draco croaked as he started to undo Harry's flies. "Sirs?" a voice called out to them "Shit" Harry breathed, "they're not going away." The knocking softly persisted. "We should get up" Draco pouted at Harry but followed as Harry made the way to their double doors. "Hello, sirs" The man said as he was admitted to their front room.

"I am your butler, Biryani Ceylon, I am from India and I am pleased to welcome you on board today." He was dressed in a typical uniform; crisp black trousers, white button up top and gloves, with a black jacket on top. He was tall and slightly gangly, but he would grow in to that, he looked about 18 and had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Biryani walked briskly towards the marble bar " There are just a few things I would like to show you, firstly, every night there will be a complimentary bottle of campaign in your fridge-" he bent down and opened the mini-fridge as Harry slipped his hand in to the back of Draco's jeans, slowly caressing him. "And secondly," Biryani continued "if you so wish you can call the front desk by simply tapping this-" He pulled out a silver orb from a cupboard "with your wand, we can send you up a cheese dish or fruit platter, free of charge. " As he bent down to put the orb back Draco pushed his hips against Harry's pelvis, grinding softy against him. Harry let put a soft moan and squeezed Draco- hard. "Now," The butler continued, as he walked towards a pair of heavy white and gold curtains. "we have a party for the gests of the captain and that is on the top deck I-" he pulled the curtains open and caught a glimpse of the two men behind him in the reflection, Draco was pushing himself in to Harry again and had his eyes closed in rapture. "perhaps I should come back later." He blush deepened as harry let out a moan, both in a response to Draco's hips and his suggestion. "I did not mean to intrude, ill have your bags sent up….quietly." And with that he raced out of their room. "Come on babe" Harry said pulling Draco towards their bedroom. But Draco shook his head "Ive always wanted to do it against a piano." They both smirked hungrily, and within moments were both naked.

So, two references to two of my favorite things; the cruise line is modeled on a cruise line called "Royal Caribbean" and the other reference was to the British comedy Chef. Oh by the way I am aware that the name Biryani Ceylon Is not a real name, I got it because an Indian take out menu was next to me, I love Indian food! Any who I hope you liked it, I hope to update soon! Please review, it makes me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm, this is wonderfull" Harry moaned as Draco cuddled up to him in one of the ship's hot tubs.

"I'm surprised" Draco said "I mean I know you never got to travel with your family and you obviously couldn't during the war, but afterwards, why didn't you travel? Why didn't you use your money and do something for yourself?"

"Well," Harry said "I had just got my dream job; I was so amazed I didn't think I could really ask for time off anytime soon. And, there were only about 6 months in-between the end of the war and meeting you again. After that, well I wanted to ask you on a holiday with me, but didn't want to scare you off; I didn't want to seem too serious."

They smiled and Harry pulled him closer.

"And I also didn't want to leave you alone; I was too worried someone else would snatch you up." Harry continued. _Not too worried about that now are you? _Draco wasn't sure where that malicious thought had come from. But…it was definitely there.

_Dear God_ Draco thought, he had only found out Harry was going to stop cheating on him about two days ago. He had barely had time to think. In fact, he still didn't quite believe it. What had prompted Harry to quit seeing her? Had it really been the fight they had had that morning? If he really loved him, how could he manage seeing another person, how could he possibly think about touching another person like that? Draco had always tried to avoid asking difficult questions, but he couldn't avoid them forever. The questions would only bubble up inside him in the end. They would catch up to him, no matter how hard he tried to keep away from them.

"Are you ok Babe?" Harry asked seeing the worried look on Draco's face.

"Oh I'm fine, fine." Draco responded still in deep thought.

"I'm going to get a drink. Can I get you anything?" asked Harry. "Umm…surprise me." Draco mumbled, still lost in thought.

Harry couldn't quite believe what had happened either. That he had actually got away with it. He didn't know why Draco didn't break up with him, Harry would have totally understood if he had…but he didn't, and that fact totally amazed him.

"Is that you Harry?" Harry spun around in time to see "Luna?"

"My God! Fancy seeing you here!" She smiled as she hugged him.

"I mean, wow!" said Harry as he looked her up and down. In the last few years she had obviously grown, but she was still unmistakably Luna. Her pale blond hair went down to her waist and her big blue eyes still had a dreamy expression, at least for the moment. From the other side of the deck Draco could clearly see Harry giving someone a hug, and then checking out the curvaceous girl who was wearing a blue sparkly bikini. Once again, he felt as if the bottom had dropped out of his world.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked as they reached the bar together.

"Well, not much really, Michal Coner and I just broke up and I thought I deserved a break. I'm running the Quibbler now, it's doing awfully well."

The Quibbler was in fact doing quite well, Harry had read it a few times, it was still weird and wonderful but peppered with serious issues as well. It was quite refreshing to read something like that. "How are you?" Luna asked.

"Oh well it's was Draco's 21st birthday and I thought I would surprise him with something special, so I brought us tickets here."

"Draco? You mean Malfoy?" Harry nodded and Luna gasped "You mean those rumors were true?" Before Harry could respond, the bartender came to take their order.

"I'll have a mango juice." said Luna.

"I'll have a sparkling water and a…lemon juice please" said Harry

The man shuffled off to make their orders. "You should come and meet him; I know it's strange, I mean _us. Dating_. But really he is amazing. My life would be so different with out him, he's really special."

Luna smiled indulgently as she let Harry talk about Draco. "Let's go and meet him then." she said happily.

They walked back to the hot tub, drinks in hand as Draco struggled to get a smile back on his face. "Hi guys," Draco said, trying to sound relaxed.

"Hi love, I don't know if you remember but this is-"

"Loony Lovegood?" Draco yelled in sudden recognition. "Oh er sorry, I didn't mean, I-" "Its ok," Luna giggled. "I never really minded that name and you always used to call me that name in school, so I suppose it's natural."

By this time her and Harry was getting situated in the hot tub. "Oh Gods," said Harry "I had completely forgotten, but you used to wear radishes in your ears."

Luna blushed and nodded. "Oh I thought I was so cool."

Draco couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "Sorry, sorry." He giggled.

"No, its ok, looking back now I can't believe the things I did. But anyway Draco, what are you doing these days?"

"Oh I'm a writer, I really enjoy it actually. I'm working on a children's book these days." "What, about animals, that kind of thing?"

"Yeah-"

"I hope it's not about ferrets." Luna said with an evil glint in her eye. Both of them roared in laughter. Harry was glad; Draco didn't always take jokes about that particular episode very well.

"Oh and Harry remember when Ron…" Luna and Harry fell into easy conversation, with Draco trying hard to penetrate it. But he just couldn't, he didn't have any memories that the other two did, and neither Harry nor Luna seemed to want him in the conversation. In the end Draco just leaned back and tried to get comfortable in the boiling hot, bubbly water.

"Alright." said Luna, getting up, after what felt like hours to Draco and minutes to Harry. "I have an appointment to get my nails done in ten minutes so I really must be going. It was lovely seeing you guys again though."

"Yeah-" Draco started to say, but Harry cut him off.

"Well, shall we have dinner tonight?"

"That sounds great to me, I'll see you at eight then?"

"Great. Have fun getting your nails done."

The dinner that night was just as boring for Draco as it was earlier in the hot tub. Although he did try to talk to them, most of the time he had nothing better to do than admire the beautiful dinning room. It had glass walls and a glass ceiling, so that everyone could watch the spectacular sunset against the deep blue ocean. The tables were artfully laden with delicate flowers and the food was very impressive. Everything about the ship amazed Harry, who had barely been out of England before.

"I didn't know they had a spa on board." Harry asked as he admired Luna's nails, which flashed different shades of pink.

_I wonder if he'd admire me more if I were female. _Draco mused. Again, Draco had put a lot of effort in to his appearance to please Harry but again Harry had not noticed. Harry was just wearing his jeans and a top but Draco had gone all out and was wearing his best. His best being a silk green button down top, the tightest and most expensive jeans he could find, black mascara, silver eye shadow and a very delicate pink lipstick. Everyone else in the room seemed to have noticed. People were staring and more than one woman came over and 'accidentally' dropped something at his feet, then 'causally' asked if he were single. People were even sending him drinks Draco declined them at first, but seeing as Harry didn't seem to notice or care, he started to drink them.

"So," Draco said, trying to break in to the conversation now that it had hit a lull. "We dock at Beijing tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yes" Luna squealed "I can't wait! I'm going to the Forbidden place."

"So are we-"

"No Harry, we said we wanted to go to the Great Wall, don't you remember?" said Draco cutting Harry off.

Harry looked at Draco with a confused expression on his face. "I thought you said you liked them both so we picked-"

"I know I did, but I was looking at photographs before we left and I really like the idea of the Great Wall." Draco gave Harry his best pout. It only took a few seconds to work; Harry quickly smiled and took Draco's hand.

"Ok, so we are not going to the Forbidden place, but to the Great Wall of China instead."

Luna giggled. "You two are so cute together, you know, I always thought you should get together, even in school."

"What?" Draco yelled. "You can't be serious."

"There is a thin line between love and hate you know. Besides, I could have sworn I saw Draco checking you out a few times Harry."

Draco blushed and Harry gaped. "You didn't? Did you?"

Draco nodded shyly, "I know I teased you a lot about being "The Hero", but…well, you were to me."

"Aww, Draco, my love, you are so sweet." Harry cooed.

"And on that note, I think I am going to leave you lovebirds alone for the night. I'll see you guy's around." said Luna rising from the table.

That night Draco lay awake and Harry slept peacefully, cuddled up to him. Harry always had been important to Draco; he had meant it when he said he wanted to be friends in first year but well…if you can't join' em, beat' em. After that, well he loved Harry, he truly did. He felt it every time he saw him and he couldn't help but smile when Harry told him he loved him as well. But…Why wasn't he good enough for Harry? Why did Harry have to go to someone else? Draco pushed his face into Harry's neck and sighed. He didn't want to think about those things. But that night he went to sleep thinking about them anyway.

They woke up early the next day, so that they could get the most out of Beijing as possible. And they did, they climbed the Great Wall, which wasn't easy. The Great Wall is steep and in mid March is extremely icy. They shopped at the little market below, and they took as many photos as they could. It was quite an exhausting day. After visiting the Great Wall they went to the underground tomb, which was large and had an amazing history. It was spectacular. Most of the gold and jewels that would have been there were gone because they were taken in the Red Revolution, but there was still the amazing architecture.

"Oh Harry." Draco said as they both collapsed onto their sitting room couch. "This was such a perfect day."

This was why he stuck with Harry, even though he had cheated on him. He had truly made today perfect. Harry knew him so well and made him laugh so much. Draco had been all around the world, but he had never enjoyed it this much.

"I love you Draco, I hope you know that."

_I know I love you, but do you love me? _

"Of course, I love you too." he responded back.

They sat in silence, cuddling for a minute. "Harry, I-" But a whirring from the other side of the room cut him off. "What's that?" Harry asked curiously as he walked to the kitchenette. "Its the orb, you know the one that porter was showing us." On the orb, in curly, neat handwriting were the words "Luna Lovegood."

"I didn't know we could call in-between the rooms…I guess that porter forgot to tell us…"

"I don't blame him." Draco smirked. "We were a bit distracted"

Harry smirked too and tapped the ball with his wand. "Hello?" Harry asked uncertain of what to do.

"Hey guys, it's me, Luna, I was wondering if you wanted to come get a drink with me?" "Yeah sure" Harry said brightly before he noticed Draco shaking his head. "Umm…" he started again, but Luna quickly cut him off.

"Great! So there's this bar on deck 10 that looks nice, I've never been there before, do you want to check it out with me?" she asked.

Draco was still giving Harry a pleading look and shaking his head softly. "Well, I, um…" Harry paused for a moment, and so did Draco; unable to comprehend that Harry might be picking her over him. Draco let the silence hang for a moment, looking into Harry's eyes. _It's our holiday, and he _really_ doesn't want to spend time with me_. Inside, Draco was shaking, but his voice came out strong and crisp. "I'm feeling a bit tired Luna, but why don't you meet Harry there?"

"Ok great, I'll see you there in five Harry." She hung up and Draco let the orb fall to the floor. "Have fun." he said, before sweeping elegantly in to their bedroom.

"Draco…" Harry said following him.

_If this is meant to be your apology for cheating on me, it's not a very good one. _Draco thought as he lay down on the bed and picked his book up, pouting softly.

"We haven't spent one night, just the two of us together…"

"Draco." Harry said again as he sat down next to him and stroked his leg. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be this upset, I thought you liked her."

"I do," Draco said, a half truth. "But I want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend." "But today-"

"Not like today. Today was wonderful, but, oh Harry I want to explore the ship together, I want to have candlelit dinners and go swimming in the pools, just the two of us. I want to do things, just with you."

"Well." said Harry, slowly pushing his hand further up Draco's thigh.

"I can think of something to do, just the two of us."

"Harry." Draco scolded putting his book down and moving out of Harry's reach. "You should be meeting her in about three minutes."

"She won't mind if I'm a bit late and if we're quick-" Harry reached out to him again. "No, Harry you can't have both, you need to pick." Draco was amazed at what he was saying. He was terrified that Harry wouldn't pick him, but at the same time he knew that had to be said a long time ago.

"I'm sorry Draco, perhaps we can be alone tomorrow night….I love you." Harry said to Draco's back. Draco simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. After a few moments he heard Harry get off the bed, and walk out the door. Draco threw himself back on the bed again. "Please don't let this be starting again," He whispered. "Please don't let him leave me, what have I done? Why isn't he staying? Why doesn't he need me like I need him? Please make him stay, please make him love me. SHIT!" Draco yelled, now that he thought about it, sending Harry out with a hard on was the worst thing he could have done.

"Please don't let him leave me." he whispered in to his pillow.

A special thank you to my new Beta Denise0949, and to every one that reviwed. Oh and Crazylove, hey me two! Blessed be . So I hope you all enjoyed that! I really liked writing this. If anyone is curious about what book Draco was reading, it's a book called "Spell bound." by Jane Green, and it's an AMAZING book! I just love it! Anyways, yeah please review, it makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so thanks to those who have been reading so far! And also, this chapter is a lot shorter than my other ones…BUT, I like it a lot more. Please R&R, thanks guys!And thanks to my wonderful beta Denise0949

A soft knocking at the door brought Draco back from his fearful daydreams.

"Harry?" he called out hopefully. Draco walked over to the door and opened it, hardly daring to believe-

"Hello sir, you called for a tray of cheese?"

But no, it was only Biryani Ceylo, the butler he had met briefly a few days ago. Draco had forgotten that he and Harry had ordered the plate.

"Oh yes," Draco sighed. "Will you put it over there?"

Biryani nodded and put it on the bar.

"Is sir enjoying the cruise?"

"Yes, thank you" Draco replied tiredly.

"And Mr. Potter sir is he enjoying it as well?"

Draco laughed bitterly. "More than I am"

"Sir…is there anything I can do?" Biryani asked timidly.

Draco sighed and sat on one of the bar stools. "No, but thanks anyway. It's just Harry….being Harry."

There was a pause, but Biryani was still standing there, looking as if he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Draco asked, smiling softly. The butler nodded. "Well…?" Draco prompted after a moment.

"AreyouandMrPotterinlove?" the butler blustered out.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked now smiling more. The other man took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Are you and Mr. Potter in love, sir?" Draco sighed, his smile fading.

"I know I love him, I don't know if he loves me."

It seemed like Biryani didn't know what to make of this. He was standing there still looking awkward, as if Draco somehow hadn't answered his question.

"Why do you ask?" Draco said

"I..well..you and Mr. Potter are…lovers, right?"

"Yes," Draco smiled covering up his inner turmoil. _He doesn't know any thing does he? Has he seen Harry and Luna..? _

"Why don't we sit down?" Draco said, gesturing towards the couches. He walked over to them and Biryani followed slowly.

"Again, why do you ask?"

"That sort of thing…" He started, unsure of how to say the rest. "It isn't…accepted in India." Draco froze, surly this man, his employee, at least for the rest of the week, surly he wasn't going to lecture him about morality.

"And..?" Draco said stiffly.

"I was wondering. I just wanted to know…"

What did he want to know? Why had he brought the subject up? It was pretty obvious that the two of them were lovers, and what difference did it make to him if they were?

"If I…" _This random guy is not going to be able to tell me if I'm gay or not..._But Draco smiled again.

"You wanted to know if you're gay? You wanted to know how to tell?"

Biryani blushed deeply, but nodded. "Yes sir."

"I think you can stop calling me 'sir' for one thing and secondly I think we could both use a drink." Draco got up and sauntered over to the bar, uncorking the champagne and poring two liberal amounts into the glasses.

"Hey!" Draco said as he put the bottle back. "I didn't know we had candelabra!" He pulled out a sparkling silver candelabra, ornately carved and holding three long white candles.

"Oh, right sorry, I meant to tell you about that; but you seemed…busy."

Draco giggled and brought the candelabra and the gasses over to him. He passed one of the glasses to Biryani and set the candelabra down, lighting it with his wand. He did a tricky little spell making the flames glow bright red.

Draco looked at him for a moment and smirked. "So…you think your gay, but you want to _know_ if you're gay?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well…" Draco said unsure of where to go with this.

"It could be possible that your bi sexual?"

Biryani shook his head and bit his lip. "I don't really look at women that way…like when I'm on deck and there are women by the pool…well I only look at the men."

"You know what I think Biryani? I think you know you're gay. You just want someone to tell you its ok. That you're not a freak."

Biryani looked at him for a moment, and then burst in to laughter. "Your right." he said when he had finally stopped laughing. "You are so right."

Draco smiled indulgently and leaned back, relaxing in to the couch. "So what does it feel like, coming out for the first time?" Biryani asked

"Really great, like…just really great…"

Biryani turned excitedly towards Draco, the excitement and the alcohol making him bolder. "Who did you first come out to?"

"Oh," Draco giggled, smiling at the warmth of the memory.

"I first came out to my bestfriends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini, but I didn't exactly come out to them. We were walking around in Hogsmead- have you ever been, it's a lovely town? Anyway, we were talking about the different people we liked and Pansy was talking about guys and Blaise was talking about the girls, and I felt obligated to do so too, so I tried to tell them I was in love with a girl named Daphne Greengrass. And they both just looked at me, and started laughing.

"What?" I tried to ask them I was pretty insulted they were laughing at me; I was worried they thought that maybe I couldn't get her. But when they had quieted down, Pansy just looked me in the eye and said "Draco, you are SO gay." And…they were cool with that. They're still my best friends"

"Aw." Biryani said, smiling. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah…" Draco said, he let a warm silence stretch out between them, but finally said "So am I the first person you've discussed this with?"

"Kinda.." Biryani said his smile dropping slightly from his face. "My sister, she knows. They still have the caste system in India, and my family is in the Brahman caste, the highest one. It would bring shame to my family if anyone knew about me." Biryani kicked his shoes off and brought his knees to his chin. "But my sister, well, we were always so close. Her husband is very high up in this company; she managed to get me this job, in the hopes that I would get enough money to go somewhere that would accept me."

"Aw, well I hope you do, I hope-" But at that moment there was a sharp bang from outside and Biryani jumped a mile.

"I hate storms." He said trying to laugh, but still obviously nervous.

"You do? I love them!"

"Well..." Biryani said, trying not to sound too pathetic. "I don't mind them when I'm on land…but when we're at sea…I don't know, it's so different. Like storms on land feel comforting, you can feel safe. But on this ship I feel so…unstable."

Draco nodded; even in the best room on board the floor was tilting softly.

"It'll be okay." He reassured him softly as there was another clap of thunder and the rain started to come down steadily. "Here, let me put some music on, maybe it will drown out the sound." Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at the stereo. Almost instantly classical music flooded the room. It was enough to drown out the storm but still easy to talk over.

"Would you mind closing the curtains? It might help not to see it…"

"Sure" Draco said. "So, you've never done anything with a guy before?" Draco asked as he gave his wand a quick flick.

"Good God, no." As Draco lay back against the couch it suddenly dawned on him; he was alone with a man, drinking champagne, listening to classical music, the room lit only by candles, and they were sitting far closer than was necessary. And that man wasn't Harry. "How about you?" Biryani asked, but he quickly blushed, only just distinguishable in such little light. "I mean I know you've done stuff. But what was your first time like?"

Draco smiled, lost in memory.

_They were 13, and it was their first night back at Hogwarts. The whole 3rd year and some of the 4th years, got together in the boy's dormitory and played truth or dare late in to the night. The walls were the traditional green and silver. It was a cool evening and everyone was under a blanket, the girls shyly joining the guy's under their blankets, it was the boy's room and the boy's bed. It was forbidden territory. They giggled and joked late in to the night, eating sweets, drinking soda, and forcing each other to do silly things, or share terrible secrets. _

_"Would you kiss Pansy for 10 Knuts?" someone asked Draco. _

_"No." He giggled. By this time Pansy and Blaise knew about Draco's sexuality, but only the three of them were aware of it. The party ended around 2 in the morning, a time which they all considered scandalously late. Draco was just washing up when a voice behind him said "So you wouldn't kiss her for 10 knuts." It was Eric Pemix, a tall, skinny 4th year. Draco didn't know him all that well, but had appreciated his firm bottom more than once and had enjoyed the way the light played on his golden hair. "No, why, would you?" He asked, slightly cautious. Eric was still in his robes and Draco felt seriously underdressed in his black flannel Pajama bottoms and nothing else. Eric took another step towards Draco. "Definitely not…but I thought you guys were, you know 'a thing'" "Everyone thinks that." Draco said, following Eric's lead and taking a step towards him. "But we're not and we're just friends." _

_"I see." Eric said as he finally closed the gap between them. By this time Draco's breath had quickened and he couldn't take his eyes off of Eric's murky green ones. _

_"Would you kiss me?" asked Eric. _

_"Yeah." Draco said, in barely a whisper. And slowly, Eric dipped his head towards Draco's._

Biryani had listened to the story with rapt attention, finally applauding merrily. After more glasses of champagne together, more laughter and more secrets they finally said goodnight. Biryani a little bit more drunk than Draco, but still only happily buzzed. They both slept well. And for once, Draco didn't care at the moment at least, where Harry was that night.


	5. Chapter 5

So again, this is a very short chapter, but I really like it and I think it's pretty important, please review! Even if it is to say I suck. Also I mention things in the chapter that I DO NOT OWN but I give credit to the authors, so please don't sue me. Also, I modeled the ship on a real ship, so if you like it, you can go on it! Free advertising for royal Caribbean cruises.

"So" Harry started. He and Luna were down in the 'anchors away' club and they had already had a few drinks. "Are you and Neville still together?"

"Oh Harry." She giggled. "You always were horrible when it came to subtlety."

"Oh…" He said, blushing slightly. "Sorry"

"No need to apologize I did always fancy him. He was really nice…but….well I never got up the nerve and I suppose he was never in to me that much so nothing happened." She finished simply.

"Oh, he was into you. He used to come back to the boys dormitory, every night after DA club and he would ask us if we thought you had noticed him."

Luna smiled, a little sadly. "I wonder if I should get back in touch with him."

"You should!" said Harry enthusiastically as he downed another drink.

"Harry?" Luna asked, as gently as she could.

"Uh-oh, is it time for the touchy-subject?" Harry had only had three drinks, but he had always been a lightweight drinker, one beer was normally his limit.

"Yes…you know Draco-"

"I should hope I know him, he is my boyfriend."

"Ok, Harry. No more alcohol for you tonight." Luna said, only half jokingly.

"Aw-" He started, but Luna cut him off.

"This is important. Listen, when the three of us are together, why does Draco seem so jumpy? I've watched you guys when I'm not around; I know that sounds creepy but I have. I noticed that when you two are alone he seems really happy. But when it's with other people beside the two of you…he either seems really withdrawn or really nervous and that doesn't seem like him at all."

Harry sat in silence for a moment looking around the bar. It was a nice bar dimly lit. It had a very friendly atmosphere. There was a band playing in the middle of the large room and the seats they were sitting on were plush bar stools. Even the counter looked wonderful; it was black marble with sparkles in it. After a moment, Harry finally spoke again.

"I..It's a long story."

"We have time." said Luna. Even though she had always been a little strange and she still was, Luna had always been perceptive. "I…You have to promise not to repeat this." Harry chuckled softly at how childish that sounded; but it was true none the less.

"Even Ron and Hermione don't know." Luna nodded solemnly. "You're going to judge me." Said Harry

"I'll try not too." Luna said back and she meant it.

"Wow," she said when Harry finished his story. She knew something was up, but she hadn't guessed _that_, she would never have thought Harry was capable of doing such a thing. The two of them seemed so in love, so happy. "But…you seem so in love." She said still not quite believing Harry and was hoping that he would suddenly jump up and yell 'April fools!'. But instead he yelled "I do love him. I love him so much you have no idea. I need him. I want him. I love him"

"Ok." she said, not totally sure she was ok with this. "Why did you do it then?"

"Because she was there and…." Harry felt sick as soon as he said it, but he knew it was true. Before Amelia came, it felt like they were settling in to a routine. A wonderful routine but it was a routine none the less. And now that he looked back on that period of his life, he could see that that thought had scared him. He was only 20 years old, he still wanted to go out until 2 AM and party all night long. The thought of doing nothing new for the rest of his life scared him. The thought of losing Draco though, scared him a hundred times more.

"Please don't judge me too harshly Luna; you don't know what its like. I really do love Draco, more than I've ever hoped to love anything before. But…I'm so scared. I don't know what to do."

"Oh Harry." Luna said, rubbing his back softly.

"Should I tell him? Tell him I know that he knows I was cheating on him?" Harry sighed and buried his head in his arms. Luna sighed with him.

"I don't know Harry. I think you should pay more attention to him. I think you should make sure he's okay. But most of all Harry, you have to make sure you never do it to him again."

"Oh Gods Luna I won't, I really won't. I have nightmares about the night he found out. I dream about it almost every night. I just…I don't think I'll be able to go on if I lose him. I came so close to losing him."

"What do you want, Harry?"

"I want things to go back to the way they were." Harry said truthfully. He wanted things to go back to the time before Amelia but also before the time when work dominated his day. Looking back, he couldn't tell when things had changed. It felt like one day, work was work and he had a life outside of it. And then the next…that was it. He came home at six, had dinner with Draco, maybe they had sex…they talked a bit and then went to sleep. And they would get up the next morning and repeat the same routine. But before that, God, it was wonderful before that. They did things together. It didn't have to be big things, or expensive things, just things. They would go shopping together, they would go to the farmers market and get the freshest ingredients and then they would cook it together; they might have sex on the table. Even the memory of that gave Harry a hard on…Or maybe they would invite people over, he was so amazed, and so proud of Draco when he tried so hard to get on with Harry's friends. At one point Ron and Hermione came over almost once a week, but now…well the old 'golden trio' hadn't lost touch exactly, but they had certainly drifted apart. He knew one thing for certain, making Draco trust him again and making him forgive him for what he did that would be very difficult. _It's going to be so hard to go back, _hethought miserably_, but it will be worth it. _

"But why though, I know you like your job, but its obviously not making you happy. And you defiantly don't need the money." Luna said, thinking carefully.

"I'm a prick." Was Harry's deadpan reply. "We were so happy together; I can't believe I thought I had to go to someone else to get some excitement. I want to make it up to him, so much."

"Is that what this trip was about?" Luna said, narrowing her eyes at him again. "Please tell me this isn't some way to sooth your guilt."

"It's not, it's really not. I haven't had time to think about how I'm actually going to make it up to him. How on earth could I be so stupid? Draco is not an idiot, of course he noticed; of course he noticed that was money was disappearing and the perfume, of course-"

"Harry." Luna cut him off before he got on a roll. "Malfoy-sorry Draco is a very intelligent person, you are right, and he sounds wonderful. I know. But telling me isn't going to sort things out."

"I know Luna, thanks for listening to me…Dear god, it's almost 1 in the morning, and I really need to get back to him."

"You should." She said briskly.

"Bye." She added, a little more friendly. "Oh and Harry" she said as he got up and put his jacket on. "I know that I don't know Draco that well, but please don't hurt him again."

"I don't plan on it. Bye, have a good night." And with that he apparated back to his room.

He looked curiously at the lit candles, the champagne bottle on the table and the stereo, which was still pumping classical music. _If I were Draco, and Draco were me, I would definitely be suspicious…_he walked quietly in the bedroom, dropping his jacket on the way there.

"Babe?" he asked softly. He smiled as he saw Draco, passed out and topless on their bed. He sat down next to him and stroked his hair. Bending down he gently kissed him on the forehead. He went back into the other room and turned off the stereo and blew out the candles as quickly as he could. He made it back into the bedroom and carefully pulled Draco under the covers and curled up with him, putting his head on Draco's chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat.

The next morning Harry and Draco were seated at a little round table by the pool. They were both enjoying the sunshine and playing footsie with each other. They both were reading a good book. Draco was just starting a novel called "The Secret Scripture" by Sebastian Barry. He didn't know what he thought about it yet, but it was definitely well crafted. Whereas Harry was enjoying "The Fears of Henry the Forth" by Ian Mortimer, the British monarchy had always interested Harry, but he didn't know all too much about this King.

"Will you be spending tonight with her as well?" Draco tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible, he succeeded.

"Who?" Harry said, still reading his book with one eye.

"Her." Draco said, nodding at someone over Harry's shoulder. Harry looked around and waved.

"Well, she is a friend; I do want to spend time with her. But I'd rather have that candle lit dinner with you."

Draco smiled as Harry kissed his hand. "I'm so glad."

"Oh, by the way, speaking of candles, what was all that for last night?"

"All of what?" Draco asked the picture of innocence.

"Well when I came back last night there were candles out and classical-"

"Oh right!" Draco said, as if in sudden remembrance. "Well, I remembered that we had that champagne, and I found the candelabra, so I decided to use it. I was kind of hoping that you would be back in time to enjoy it with me but…" Draco trailed off and shrugged. "Aw," Harry smiled. "I wish I had been that sounded fantastic."

"Maybe we can do it another night then." Draco said coyly. He was amazed at himself; it had been years since he had told an outright lie. He never exactly had to, but...well he had been a pro at it once. It felt like it had changed a lot. _Oh, how easy it is to go back…_


	6. Chapter 6

So this is a long chapter. I'm also planning on it being the second to last, and although it may seem pretty random at first, it's important and you'll see why as the story unfolds. So thanks a bunch to whoever is reading this! I enjoy writing it! And thanks for your reviews they mean a lot.

That night he had with the porter it had changed Draco. He still knew he loved Harry, he wasn't about to run away with Biryani. But, it had shown him that he could be happy even if Harry was not around. It had shown him that if Harry ever cheated on him again, maybe, just maybe he would, well…do something about it.

It was the 5th day of their 7 day trip and every day had been better than the first day. It has been amazing. So far they had visited Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing and yesterday they went to Japan.

"So, of all the places we have been which one has been your favorite place so far?" Draco asked Harry. They were sitting on their balcony as the ship sailed swiftly towards their next destination.

"Hmm. Well, I loved Beijing, and I adored seeing Taiwan. And Japan was just so amazing. I'd have to say to it was Japan or maybe Beijing. Haha, I don't know." He smiled at Draco, leaning back in his chair.

"But most of all, I loved being with you." Draco smiled and blew a kiss at Harry. "Luna has invited us out to dinner by the way, we don't have to go, and I just thought you might want too."

"Not really," Draco smiled. "But I don't mind if you go." _Please fight for me._ Draco thought, _please tell me you want to be with me, please laugh and say you wouldn't dream about leaving me for the nigh. .Tell me you'll never leave me._ He smiled falsely

"Really?" Harry asked, clearly unable of reading his mind. "Oh Draco, you are so good to me. Thanks babe." He leaned across the table and kissed Draco on the lips. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Draco nodded again, feeling totally trapped. He wasn't exactly going to say; "Actually, I'm never going to let you go out on your own again. Changed my mind, sorry old chap." He wanted to tell Harry that but he couldn't. Draco just couldn't go back on his word. He couldn't change his mind after he had pretended to be ok with it.

"Be back by 10 though, yeah?" Draco said quietly, hoping Harry wouldn't resent him. "

"Of course, Babe." Said Harry

Draco turned his eyes back to his book but his mind was still on Harry. _Harry, please fight for me_. He thought, sadly. _I want to me with you, I want you to want me, I want to spend tonight with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But…if I didn't give you permission to go out tonight, I would have felt like I trapped you. Like you wanted to be with her, but you were trapped here with me._

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day at sea. Draco slowly but surely got out of his bad mood as they played a game of mini golf and climbed the rock wall together. But at 6:30 that night, Draco was alone in their room. Alone and under a blanket watching a French movie called "Mon Amie". It was a bad film but the lead actor was stunningly hot, so that kept him minimally interested. _I'm lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, fonely, chonley….and I'm bored._ He thought sadly. _You could always see if you could get a hold of Biryani,_ said a soft voice in his head. Draco bit his lip, he shouldn't really, things got a little bit too friendly the other day…_Harry and Luna are friends, at the very least, surely you can have a friend too…_Before he knew what he was doing he was tapping that little silver orb with his wand and asking for a cheese plate to be brought up to his room…

10 minutes later, Biryani stood outside his door, holding a plate of cheese and a hopeful smile.

"Hey, come in" Draco said as he smiled back. "How have you been?" Draco crossed his arms and lent back against the door, watching Biryani's arse as he put the tray down…_shit, I'm being…predatory tonight…it feels good…_

"Have you thought about your situation any more since our little talk?" Biryani turned around and looked at Draco, his stance making him blush, which in turn made Draco raise an eye brow. "Kind of…I've been pretty busy."

"You want to take a break?" Draco said, walking towards the couch, not waiting for the other man's reply.

"Yeah." Biryani said softly. He watched Draco walk over to the couch, mesmerized by his grace, his confidence, and his body. The blush on his cheeks deepened as he sat next to Draco just a tad bit closer than he really needed to.

An hour later the two were talking animatedly. Draco's arm was casually draped on the couch behind Biryani, who was thinking about shifting just a little bit closer.

"So how did you know you were gay?" Draco asked him.

"Oh, nothing special happened. I just…I never even looked at women. At first my family thought this was good because I was studying hard and not sleeping around like most guys I knew. But then…well, I started to notice guys. I had no idea what to do with myself…but yeah, nothing special I guess, how about you?"

Draco smiled, remembering just how it had happened. "Well…it's kind of a long story." Draco said, not wanting to bore Biryani.

"I don't mind; tell me."

"Well…" started Draco "It was the summer before I went off to Hogwarts and my family was on a holiday in France. We went there every summer, but this year there was a new boy there. His name was Adam…"

_Draco and Adam had become fast friends. Partly because there was nothing else to do in the small French village that they were staying in, and partly because they were so well suited for one another. Draco had been staying there for 2 months so far and they had done everything together. They fought some times, but they always made up later that day. One sunny day in France they were walking around Draco's large manor house, looking for something to do. Suddenly, Adam had an idea. _

_"Come with me." he yelled as he raced up the stairs to the highest floor. _

_"We're not allowed to be up here." Young Draco reminded him softly. This was his parent's floor, and he was absolutely not allowed to disturb his parent's private things. "They're in Spain for the next three days, they'll never know. Where's your mum's room?" Draco lead him to her room, tiptoeing for no reason. He pushed open the grand oak door and stepped into the room. It had been ages since he had been in there but it was just as he remembered it. The floor was made of black wood, the curtains were heavy and green with silver snakes embroidered in it. The four poster bed dominated the room and matched the large dresser that was by the far wall. Adam made his way purposefully towards it and flung it open._

_"What?" Draco stage whispered as he watched Adam pull out all of his mother's beautiful clothes. _

_"I do this all the time, when my mum's away." Adam pulled his poller neck top off, flowed quickly by his shoes and shorts. Draco just stood there, watching with wide eyes. "Hmm…" Adam said as he sorted though dresses skirts and blouses. After a moment he smiled, and picked up a long blue evening gown. He pulled it over his head and asked Draco, "Will you zip this up for me?" _

_Draco walked over numbly and pulled the zip up, keeping his hands there for a few moments too long. Adam smiled and picked up the skirt so that he could walk properly, walking grandly over to the full length mirror. _

_"You look great." Draco said honestly, admiring the way the dress fell over his arse, the way the dark velvet accented Adam's dark hair and eyes. _

_"You should try one on too!" Adam said as he moved to put on some of her jewelry. "Umm…" _

_"Come on! Do it!" Adam ran over, gathering the skirt up in his arms, the hem rising far above his thighs. "You would look great in this" Adam held up a long white negligee, the front was pure silk, and the back was all lace. _

_"But- the back-" Adam waved his hand at him. "Women wear it all the time, just put it on." And Draco did. He slowly removed his to and then his jean. Adam unashamedly watched him. "You look fabulous darling!" Adam said as soon as Draco had it on, "Oh, and it will go so well with this!" Adam pulled a white feather boa out from the closet, and wrapped it around Draco. To this he added a diamond tiara and white snakeskin boots. "Do you know how to do make up?" Draco asked, now fully in favor of their little game. "I thought you'd never ask!" Adam clapped merrily and made his way over to the makeup. The rest of their day was spent dressing up, playing with the makeup and giggling. That night Draco lay awake in bed, unable to think about anything apart from Adam in that velvet dress or Adam in the high heels and a mini skirt…._

"So yeah," Draco said as he pulled himself back to the cruise ship and Biryani. "Told you it was long story, sorry if I bored you."

"No! God no, that was…so…I mean….well…" Draco watched, smiling coyly as Biryani stammered on, but after a moment, Draco mercifully interrupted him.

"Have you ever tried anything like that?" Biryani just gapped at him, after a moment he swallowed. "No…I..well, I've always wanted to but-"

"What time do the shops close around here?" asked Draco

"What?" Biryani demanded, amazed at the turn in the conversation.

"What. Time. Does. The. Shops. Close?" Draco repeated slowly.

"Umm nothing closes before 10, but sometimes-" but before he could finish Draco had leapt to his feet and had pulled Biryani to his feet as well.

"Where are we going?" he asked timidly as Draco dragged him out of the room. "Shopping!" Draco yelled at the top of lungs.

"But-"

"No buts!" Draco said, by the time Biryani had managed to comprehend what Draco was talking about they were in the glass elevators, heading down to the main layer of the ship. This was the lowest deck, the guests were permitted on, was like a mini city. It had cafes, a Ben and Jerry's shops, a barber; it even had a large water fountain and so much more. The floor was green and sparkly and the ceiling was high, including 7 more decks which had a balcony overlooking it.

"So," Said Draco. "Let's find you a dress."

"But..."

"But?" Draco asked leading Biryani around by the hand.

"I don't have any money…" he said softly.

"I do." Draco said, giving his hand a quick squeeze. "Let me do this for you, please, I want too." He brought his face down to meet Biryani's, who was a little shorter than him and pouted that pout that he knew no man could refuse. He had learnt that from his mother actually. Biryani nodded and the deepest blush appeared on his face that Draco had seen yet. "So where did you want to go first?"

"Anywhere you want too." Biryani said breathlessly.

The first shop they went to was a shop called Neal & Co. In the wizarding world, Neal & Co. was probably the best known and most expensive store for women's fashion.

"Can I help you?" A smartly dressed woman asked as she walked over to them.

"We would like to see dresses please some evening and some semi-formal."

"I see, for a friend?" she asked

"Yes," Draco said, in an almost proud way. "For him."

The woman was shocked, but had the good grace not to let it show. "Of course, well my name is Zara and I will be happy to serve you this evening. Which would you like to see first, the evening gowns or the semi-formal?" Draco looked expectantly at Biryani. "Oh...I um…the evening dresses I guess…"

"Please, step this way then." They followed Zara up a flight of stairs and in to a room all in white, which really showed off the colures of the gowns.

"Would you mind filling out these form for me sirs? It will help us better chose a frock that is right for you." Draco took the form and smiled, heading over the sit on a plush white loveseat in the middle of the room. "Do you know your measurements?"

"No…" Biryani said, still in partial shock, looking around the room in amazement.

"Ok, well I'm sure we can get them to measure you." Draco filled in the start of the form with his own information- room number, name, age, that kind of thing but after that it got a little more personalized. "What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Oh…er green I guess."

"What's your favorite fabric?"

"Oooh, I've always adored silk. Either silk or lace."

"Okay" Draco said, writing this information down.

"Do you have a favorite designer? If so who is it?"

"No, I don't really know any one…"

"Are you against wearing fur? Yes, you are." Draco answered that question for him. Anyways, it was his money if he didn't want to buy fur he didn't have to.

"Do you have a favorite precious stone?"

"Well…I've never owned anything, but I've always thought sapphires were beautiful. Blue that is, not the pink." Draco finished off the last few questions and handed it to Zara, who smiled as soon as she saw the room number; number 753. 753 was the highest room number and was therefore the most expensive room on the ship, she sensed a very good commission if she could get this sale right.

"Ahh" She said smoothly. "I see you qualify for some free champagne, would you like some?"

"Yes please, and some chocolates as well." Draco said, just as smoothly, knowing he had Zara just where he wanted her.

An hour later and Biryani was standing before Draco, looking radiant in a floor length velvet black gown, with a heart shaped neckline and pearl buttons up the back. It was beautiful in its simplicity, and it was perfect for Biryani's lithe body.

"I love it" declared Draco. "Let's get that one as well." On the seat next to him was an assortment of other dresses they had decided to get. One which was Draco's favorite (at least up until now) was a green gown, one which was knee length with ornate gold stitching at the hem. It was a halter neck and showed just the right amount of his back. "Would you like to see some jewelry? We have a beautiful set which would go perfectly" "No" Draco cut her off. "I think, if it's ok with you Biryani that we are done, at least for the night."

By now Biryani was beaming. "Oh, Draco" he gushed, "Thank you so much." He walked over and hugged him. "I really can't thank you enough"

"Why don't you thank me by having a drink with me?" At this, Biryani out right laughed. "How would that be me thanking you?"

"I don't know but I'll think of a way, and get back to you about that." Biryani just hugged him in reply. "So why don't you put one of your gorgeous dresses on and meet me in that "Anchors Away" bar in…10 minutes?" Draco looked at his watch; it was only 8:10 more than enough time to have a quick drink. He hadn't forgotten Harry was supposed to be coming back by 9.

"Oh Draco…I really will find some way to thank you." Draco just laughed and shook his head.

"I'm going to go and pay, don't be late." All Draco had to do to pay was sign a slip and it would all be charged to a main bill at the end of the cruise and he would pay then.

Ten minutes later Draco was waiting outside the bar, and Biryani was walking towards him in black high heels, which he could tell he had obviously never worn before and a purple cotton mini dress, which was just on the edge of being slutty, but not quite. Coupled with this outfit was a black belt and black teardrop earrings.

"You look great." Draco said as he approached him.

"But you really can't walk in those, can you?"

"They're killing me," Biryani said mournfully.

"That's because you're not doing it right." Draco chastised. "Walk with confidence, a straight back and with poise." When Biryani was walking to Draco's high standards- which took a surprisingly long amount of time-they walked into the bar.

"Isn't that Mr. Potter?" Biryani asked over the music. He had only seen him once…but he was pretty sure that was him.

"Oh yeah." Draco said, a grin spreading across his face. "Let's go and say hi." But he had only taken a few steps before his smile faded. Across the room Harry and Luna were talking, smiling. But that wasn't what made Draco stop. Harry was slowly leaning closer and closer to her. His out stretched hand was placed on her knee. _Please don't go any further, I can handle her knee, just don't_- But Draco's silent pleading didn't seem to change anything. He could clearly see Harry's smile, see his hand slowly inching up, further and further until…"I can't take this anymore." Draco whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. His love, his Harry was just a few feet away with his hand on a girl's- Before he could think about what he was doing he was already in the process of it. He whipped his wand out, pointed it at Harry and said "Sundarium." A bright white light shot out of the tip of his wand, hitting Harry's hand. It wouldn't hurt him that much (it would just a little bit) but that wasn't the point, the point was to make Harry look up, to notice Draco. And he did. Draco stayed just long enough to see the expression on Harry's face, a mixture between shock, horror and pain. And then he ran. He didn't know where he was going but when he finally stopped Biryani was by his side and he was looking over the edge. "I feel sick." He said, his voice shaking. He had known Harry was having an affair from the get go, but he had never seen it, had never had to think about their bodies filled with passion, about what their kisses were like. But he did now, now he couldn't stop images of Harry with someone else flood though his mind.

"I can't…this isn't happing." He fell to the floor and wept. "I thought..." He hiccupped. "… that when he said…" He let out a sob. "He was stopping working overtime…" He fought to continue. "I thought he meant he was going to stop seeing _her_." Draco let out a hollow scream. "I thought he meant he was coming back." Draco sat there, cradled by Biryani, and wept. He tried to seem dignified tried to wipe his tears, but the tear drops just wouldn't stop coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Right, this is the last chapter, and I am actually really sad to see this story go. Do you think I should write a sequel? I actually have a really good idea…anyways please tell me what you think! I've had such a good time writing this! Thank you, for reading and reviewing. There will be a Harry and Snape story up soon maybe next week. Anyone want to beta it? Anyways, please review and thanks a ton to Denise0949.

The next morning, Harry's alarm clock woke him at 7AM. For a moment, he forgot why he decided to wake up so early, and he reached over to Draco. But he kept reaching and reaching…and he wasn't there. Harry sat bolt upright, and remembered. He had spent the whole night before searching for Draco only crawling into bed at 3am and then not falling asleep until 4am. Even then it was a horrible sleep; it had been so long since he had been forced to go to sleep without Draco he had forgotten how to.

The first thing Harry saw was not the grand mirror or the large television, but a letter hovering in mid air above his face. Harry reached towards it, trembling. When he read who the letter was addressed to, his whole body began to shake with sobs.

'_Dear Ex-Boyfriend' _

For a while Harry just sat there tears running down his face, but after a while he slowly opened the letter and read;

_Just wanted to let you know I never want to see you again. I can't believe you, what you've done to me. I know all about your whore, oh yes, I know all about her. I thought…I thought you had given her up. When you said you weren't doing over time any more, I thought you had picked me, not her. Ha, how wrong I was. But I can't believe you would feel some bitch up, in the middle of a bar. Maybe you didn't think I'd be there, that I would see. Or maybe you just didn't care. But I did see Harry, you and Lovegood, your hand up her skirt. I feel sick just thinking about it. But I also can't believe that I was stupid enough to forgive you for the first time. I guess I loved you, I guess I loved you a whole lot more than you ever loved me. You make me sick. You know what I did last night? Apart from watching you grope some woman. I had a nigh out with a friend. And it was totally and utterly platonic, I may have thought he was cute, I may have thought he was nice, but I wouldn't have dreamed of touching him. _

_Your one and only (HAHAHA!),_

_Draco _

Harry fell back on the bed, hating himself, loathing himself. He had had an affair, had made love to another woman. But last night, that was the last thing he was planning on doing. Last night he too was sitting with a friend, and he wouldn't have dreamt of touching her in _that_ way. The two of them had been talking, and somehow they have moved on to the topic of Luna's skirt, it looked horribly uncomfortable, it was made out of some kind of plastic sticky stuff. It looked sexy, but uncomfortable. But according to Luna, it had a charm on it to make it feel like velvet, both to the wearer and to whoever touched it. "Go on, touch it," she had said. And Harry did, not realizing quite what it would look like if Draco happened to walk in at that moment.

"He will never accept that as an excuse it sounds pathetic even to me." Harry mumbled in to his pillow. The same pillow incidentally that Draco cried into some nights ago.

When Harry finally pulled himself out of his bed, his eyes were puffy and his nose was running but for the moment, he had stopped crying. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. He had felt a brief flash of hope. Draco hadn't taken his clothes with him; maybe he was planning on coming back…but then the hope vanished. They had been together so long that they didn't have "Harry's clothes" and "Draco's clothes" they just shared everything. And Harry knew Draco would be too proud to take anything that he considered Harry's, he would view it as still needing him.

He didn't bother changing; he was still in the clothes from last night. He didn't bother going on land either, even though they had docked in Korea, the place he was most excited to go. Instead he roamed around the ship, aimlessly looking for anyone with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes. "Harry?" But it wasn't Draco's voice. Instead it was Luna; he turned slowly and looked at her with hollow eyes.

"Did you and Draco make up?" she asked hopefully. In reply Harry handed her the letter. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." she said after she had finished it. Harry nodded mutely, then after an awkward pause he asked "You haven't seen him have you? I don't know where he is…"

Luna bit her lip, she thought she had seen him…but…should she send Harry away on a wild goose chase?

"I thought I did, I thought I saw him going up to the owlery, but-" But Harry didn't wait to listen. He was already marching towards the owlery.

Draco had, in fact been there. The night before he had written two letters, the one he left in Harry's room- he didn't let himself think of it as their room any more-and a letter to Blaise. He had half written a letter to Pansy as well, but found he didn't have the strength to finish it.

If Draco had walked in to the ship's 'owlerly' any other day, he would have smiled and spent hour's choosing with bird he was going to use. There were no actual owls here, but there were sea gulls, parrots and about every other tropical bird you could imagine. The air was thick with different calls, and everywhere you looked there was something new. But Draco hardly noticed. He walked straight over to a sign that read "for the highest speed use these highly trained sea gulls, only 2 galleons to gold club members." He picked the closest one and paid as quickly as he could; wanting only to go back to bed and stop thinking to somehow get away from the pain that was running though him. The letter was not the best Draco had ever written, but it did the job.

_Zam_i, (Draco had known Blaise all his life, and had always called him that)

_He did it again. I walked into a bar and his hand was up Luna Lovegood's skirt. I've left him. Can I stay with you for a few days when I get back? I don't know what else to do. I hope your ok though. I just can't believe this is happening to me. I can't believe I actually left him. What am I going to do?_

_Draco_

Draco was gone long before Harry got there, but Harry could have sworn he could still smell Draco's cologne.

There was only one night left on the cruise, and neither man left his room unless he had too. Biryani had very kindly let Draco stay in his room, even though it was the size of a cupboard and had only the one single bed. They didn't do much, Draco cried and Biryani held him. Harry just cried.

"Biryani." Draco said his voice hoarse. It was the last day and they were about an hour away from docking. Biryani had to leave now though, so he could help unload bags. "Draco?" he asked, looking worriedly at the other man. He hadn't been eating, hadn't been sleeping, all he had been doing was crying.

"When we get back," Draco said slowly. "I don't know what I will be doing, I don't have a job, I don't have a house…but I would like to stay in touch with you. I might, maybe have a job offer for you in London…would you be interested?"

"I would love it." Biryani moved over and hugged him. "Oh Draco, you are without a doubt the kindest man I have ever met. Your ex has treated you so badly, but I hope you know that you deserve so much more."

"Yeah…" Draco whispered. "But I still miss him."

"I need to go now. But please take care of yourself."

Draco shrugged. "You too, and thank you so much for everything." They finally let go of each other. "Please do stay in touch." Biryani said, making his way as slowly as he could towards the door.

"I will, you'll be getting an owl form me before you know it." They each said one last goodbye and then Draco was left, standing alone.

Three months later.

"Come on Draco." Pansy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's been three months." "So?" he said. They were both in Blaise's flat. Draco was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea. Blaise was making toast and Pansy had stayed the night.

"So… We both think you need to start moving on. Don't we Blaise?"

Blaise just mumbled something his back to both of them.

"Remember when we were in Hogwarts?" Pansy took the seat across from Draco and took a sip of his earl gray tea.

"Yeah.." Draco said, eyeing her suspiciously. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt which he had slept in the night before, despite it being almost 10AM, he also hadn't shaved or showered in far too long and to be honest he smelt foul.

"Well." She said, "Remember how the three of us would talk, like all the time, about starting that restaurant together? Well I thought…now might be a good time…" She finished lamely. To be honest, she had accepted Draco to cut her off, yelling about how it was a mad idea, they had just been kids... She was prepared to calm him down and gently talk him in to the idea. What she wasn't prepared for was for Draco to smile, it was a small one and say, "Why not? None of us have jobs that are tying us down…there is still a place for it on the market." His smile grew. "I really think that we could make that work actually."

"That's what I said." Blaise said as he set the toast down. "I'm pretty sure I can remember most of our plans..."

"Yeah" Draco said animated for the first time in three months. "I mean we talked about it often enough."

"So if we are going to start this-"

"And we should." Pansy interjected.

"We should, quite right." Blaise continued "I think, that for the first thing we should officially do…is make Draco take a shower." Draco laughed a sound his friends hadn't heard in a long time. "OK guys," he said, standing up, "don't make any million galleon decisions without me."

Later that night the three of them were seated at the same table, only now there was a roaring fire going and the glass table was covered with bits of paper.

"Ok," Pansy said "What about "the 'Glowing Dragon'."

"Sounds like a Chinese restaurant." Draco told her. "We want a name that says; elegant, stylish, glittering. Something you'd remember."

"Something with good initials." Balise said, pointing his quill at him. They feel into a frustrated silence, until finally Draco said; "Ambrosia. It's a great name, it has everything and it literally means 'food of the Gods' I mean, it just…falls off the tongue, it _feels_ good to say."

"Ambrosia." They each said softly, testing how it felt.

"That's brilliant…classy…it even feels sexy." Pansy said, rubbing her hands together with glee.

"OK, let's get this party started." Blaise said, "It is June the 15th, one o'clock in the morning, and Ambrosia has been born!" Everybody erupted into applause, and Draco felt truly happy. _This is another chapter in my life,_ he thought, _maybe I can go on without Harry… "_Now." Blaise said, cutting into Draco's thoughts. "Are we all agreed? Draco will be in charge of the finance and general running of _Ambrosia_." He said proudly. "I will be in charge of the food part of it, and Pansy will do the designing, and adverting part of it?"

"Agreed." Pansy and Draco said, in unison. They really had been planning this since they were 13, and no one could really believe it was happening.

"All right, I don't know about you guys, but I am knackered." Draco said standing up. "I propose we all hunker down here for the night and look at venues in the morning."

"Good idea."

"Yup!" They said, as they followed Draco's lead in getting up. "Ohh!" Draco said, "You guys are the best." And he drew them both in to a tight hug.

Six months after that, it was Ambrosia's opening night and everything was going just as planned. Pansy had done a spectacular job in the advertising department, and the top of the wizarding society had been invited. Celebrities, Ministry officials, and the most celebrated intellectuals were all booked to come in only half an hour. Draco was nervously pacing the room, unable to help. Pansy was scurrying around tweaking the flowers, and Blaise was working hard behind the scenes, prepping food and getting organized. But Draco…was just kind of standing there nervously moving his feet. He walked in to the centre of the room and looking around; he felt his nerves settle slightly.

The room was circular in shape with two floors. But the second floor was mainly a balcony, a dough nut shape which looked down into the centre of the first. The tables were spectacularly decorated with white tablecloths and bouquets of red flowers. That was the theme of Ambrosia, it was decorated mainly with red and silver, not too much, not overbearing but perfect. The walls were hung with red fabric that had silver stitching, and around the room were floating candles that were gently moving. There was classical music gently playing and there was a beautiful smell of cooking food in the air.

"Ok" Pansy said she was in a red floor length gown with a love heart neck line and a diamond necklace.

"Ok." She repeated, taking a deep breath. "It's all going to be ok." She assured herself. "All right, 20 minutes to go." Draco clapped his hands together. "We can do this," he said "we can do this."

Mid way thought the night the evening was a complete success. Everyone who was anyone was there that night, the food was divine, the service was to kill for and the place looked heavenly. Unfortunately for Draco, 'everyone who was anyone' included star Auror, Harry Potter.

Harry was seated with Ron Weasley (who got in because of his efforts in the war) and Hermione Granger (who was invited because she was one of the head Healers at St. Mungos).

"Hello, my name is Biryani, and I will be your server tonight." said an Indian man in a women's uniform. This was another major selling point for Ambrosia; total equality. As long as you looked appropriate, you could dress however you wanted to, no matter how insane it was. Also according to their menu… "At Ambrosia we strive to use the best. We not only give you the freshest and the healthiest, but we will always try to give you the most humane."

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked pleasantly.

"Could I have a Brandy?" asked Hermione.

"Me as well, thanks." muttered Ron, who didn't feel as comfortable as Hermione did.

"Can you make that 3, thanks." Harry didn't have any idea what to order, and so just followed her lead. When Biryani left from taking there order an awkward silence fell over their table. Harry hadn't told his friends why he and Draco had broken up and he hadn't said anything about the endless letters he had wrote, begging Draco to come back. He was just coming to terms with the fact that Draco would never be his again but he wasn't ready to move on. He had to see Draco; even a glimpse of him would be enough, for tonight at least. After some time the trio ordered, Hermione having ravioli stuffed with crab and herbs, Ron with filet of beef with sauce, marl mushrooms and doughier potato and finally Harry had filet of salmon with salmon caviar topped with a quail's egg. "Oh my god, this is amazing." Hermione said as she took her first bite. "This place is amazing." She continued. "I don't know why Draco suddenly decided to open it, but he should have done it ages ago."

Harry felt a lump start to form in his thought as he said "I think he said something about starting a new chapter, turning over a new leaf."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically and put her hand on his. "Maybe you too will get back together; you said you guys were only on a break."

"He said we were only on a break." Harry corrected her. The waiter, Harry had forgotten his name, snorted and sent a death glare at harry as he set down more drinks for them. Harry had told his friends they were on a break, and he could see now that that was only wishful thinking. But he wished for it so badly, it was a constant need, everywhere he went he looked for Draco, every minute he was awake he ached for him. And Harry knew he always would. The pain may lessen slightly over the years, but Harry would always wish they could still be together.

On the next floor up stood Draco Malfoy, leaning against the railing, looking down at Harry. He still didn't understand how Harry could hurt him like that, didn't know what he could have done to be better for him, he would have done anything to make Harry happy. He still would, he still missed him so much. But he knew he could never go back, not in time and not back to Harry. It just wouldn't work.

Straightening up, Draco whispered one last thing to the love of his life. "I will always, always love you."

Over the next few months Harry would send owls, which Draco wouldn't answer, and he'd try and floo call, but Draco was far to proud to receive them.

The End.


	8. Possible?

Alright, so I'm thinking about doing a squeal, anyone think I should? Im also working ion that Snape and Harry story I have up, Im going to finish the whole thing and then update regularly.

So anyone interested in seeing this story continue? No happy endings promised….


	9. Sequal

Hello readers, the first chap of the sequel to this is up. Its "love it blind" I plan to update really regularly so please read! And I'm working on my sev/harry story so check that out as well. Thanks! Oh and im not promising a happy ending to the sequel either, but it's a possibility…


End file.
